Time Traveling Tricksters
by HeartInTheWind
Summary: Fred and George are pushed back to the time of the Maraders  WARNING: may have spelling errors as i do not have spell check, though i did my best


The goblet of fire had multiple defences against underage wizards names being entered. First and foremost is the age line which if a wizard younger then 17 were to atempt to cross it there would be hilariouse side effects. Though what side effect the underage witch or wizard would recieve depended entirly on what way they had done in their atempt to cross it. This deffence was Albuses favorite and gave him much entertainment as he sat in the corner watching the students attempt to cross it.

In essence if the goblet were a king hidding in his castle the age line would be the outer wall, keeping most from entering. The few enemy knights who had concured the wall could stand proudly for one moment... before they were hit by a cannon ball to the gut which would push them back through the air several feet before the unlucky man would plumet downword. Then if _some how_ a knight got past these deffences there would then be the vatts of oil waiting to be dumped onto the unlucky man.

In the goblets case the cannon balls would be the spirit spring , and the vatts of oil would be an age reader, tracker and fire hand combo that Dumbledore cleverly (or so he thought) called the water picture (this is how age effected him, creaky knees and a cracked sence of humor).

The spirit spring worked by reading how old the students spirit was, and if the spirit had not seen at least 17 years then like with the cannons they would be flung back. And in some cases where an aging potion was used to cross the age line it would be recognized by the spring and the spring would let the child know that it knew (ex. when fred and george grew beards after atempting to use an ageing potion).

Then there was the "water picture" which would only be put into use if they thought to avoid the age line by letting a student who **realy** is over 17 put there name in for them. This line of deffence would read the name of the student who's name was being placed in the goblet and determin there age in much the same way as the bespelled quil which knows which students need to recieve their first letter. If the name is that of an underage wizard the parchment on which the name is writen will burst into flames along with the hand holding it. (Though the hand truly isn't on fire but only apears to be and the owner of said hand will only feal mild pain while the paper burns).After the fire quits burning the hand would be dyed fire engine red (another of Albus's jokes) Also the student whos name that just burned would be punished as well. For a few minutes they would be reverted to a younger age to remind them that they are in fact _still a child._

The headmaster and headmistress of the visiting schools and some of his own teaching staff thought him paranoid. Even those who understood how genious the Weasly twins pranks were thought he went over bord. But Moody with his montra of _constint vigelence_ agreed the most and was particulary interested in the water picture saying he had not seen somthing so intracite in a long while. His interest did not seem suspiciose then...

**page break**

In the night a man with one eye crept into the room that contained the goblet of fire. He passed the age line and pulled out his wand. Using it he poked and proded at the spells that surounded it. They were so closely woven that it took a while for him to distinguish between all the different spells.

And he may have pulled at the wrong ones. But still he achieved his goal. He created a new school and after convincing the goblet that Potter was 17 entered him as the only entry in said school. And having done what he set out to acomplish he paid no mind to what he had done to the spells.

**page break**

Fred and George Weasly stood before the age line. They were about to kill the king. At the same time they turned twords eachother lifted their vial in a silent toast and gulped them down. Then before the chearing students they jumped over the age line.

Now, if the night before a one eyed man had not tampered with the spells the twins would simply be pushed back and perhaps left with beards. But the man had tampered with the spells. And so the results where one that is unlikly to ever be repeated. How the spells pushs you back and can make you younger combined and where twisted in such a way that they could send you back in time.

And so it is thanks to these mixed up magics that the twins appeared 19 years in the past with beards.


End file.
